


Blessèd Fortune

by AltruisticVagabond



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gods, Greek god au, M/M, Making Love, Old Married Couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sappy, Smut, Soft and gay, greek god germany, greek god north italy, mention of spain and france, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltruisticVagabond/pseuds/AltruisticVagabond
Summary: Feliciano takes a trip to Ludwig's temple to give him a gift, and receives an even better one in return.Greek God AU!Feliciano: God of Fortune and ProsperityLudwig: God of Wisdom and The HuntThere is a brief mention of Antonio and Francis!Francis: God of Love and AttractionAntonio: God of The Oceans and Music
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Blessèd Fortune

The scent of flowers and fresh cut grass drifted up from the garden as Feliciano stepped carefully through the newly-blossomed asters, being careful not to break the delicate, pale petals. He clutched his small lyre to his chest, creeping closer to the impressive temple that stood before him, bright white columns rising into the sky. His footsteps were silent as he ascended the steps up to the portico. 

Beneath the overhang was a large door, weathered words inscribed in the center. Feliciano could just make them out in the shade of the portico, the Ancient Greek letters worn and weathered from the millennia they had been there; “God of Wisdom and The Hunt.”   
  


It was Ludwig’s temple. 

Taking a deep breath, Feliciano slowly cracked the door, peeking into the large chamber that opened up behind. Sunlight streamed through the large windows, casting patterns on the smooth marble floor. Everything was neat and tidy; the god would not have allowed anything less than immaculateness. Feliciano’s eyes scanned over the countless antique weapons hanging on the walls until they finally fell to the large desk at the back of the room, where Ludwig himself sat.

Grinning, Feliciano pushed the door open further and slipped inside. Ludwig’s head was bowed over the oaken desk, papers spread out before him; he was deep in concentration. The younger god held back a giggle, approaching the elder.

Ludwig twitched in surprise when Feliciano slipped onto his desk, covering the extensive blueprints he had just been scouring over. He lifted his gaze to the other god, who gave him a gentle smile, hazel eyes twinkling.

“Feliciano,” Ludwig murmured, setting his quill down. After a pause, “I did not hear you enter.” His lips were drawn in a tight line, yet his eyes were soft and welcoming. 

Feliciano smoothed a hand over Ludwig’s shoulder, feeling the tension beneath the silk of his chiton. Despite being the god of wisdom, he always managed to overwork himself. “I suppose I’m just lucky; being the god of fortune does have its perks.” 

Feliciano watched Ludwig’s lips twitch slightly--the faintest hint of a smile--and took that as a win. “I have a gift for you, if you’re not too busy…” Delicate fingers plucked a single note on the lyre, pulling the elder god’s attention down to the ornate instrument settled against Feliciano’s chest.

“A song?”

A hum of response. “I spent all week writing it for you. I even forced Antonio and Francis to aid me with the notes.”

“I would be honored to hear it,” Ludwig murmured, leaning back against his chair, the tension draining from his shoulders.

Feliciano grinned, taking a deep breath. He began to strum the lyre, picking different notes in a delicate melody that resonated off the large ceiling of the temple. After a couple of notes, he began to sing, letting his eyes gently fall shut. 

Ludwig listened intently, gaze trained on the god’s face--he could see the passion in the way his features contorted with each syllable, and he felt his heart jump as his ears registered what Feliciano was singing: a love song, written specifically for him.

Ludwig’s heart was racing by the time the song concluded, the last note of the tune ringing throughout the temple. He was blissfully silent, letting the words sink in. He watched the younger god’s face, blue eyes wide with wonder--and after a few moments, he finally met Feliciano’s gaze. 

“What do you think?” The words were just a whisper, barely gracing Ludwig’s ears. Feliciano’s face was full of expectation as he gently set the lyre down, awaiting the elder god’s judgement.

Ludwig cleared his throat, a smile flashing on his features for a millisecond. Feliciano caught the small movement, and he felt his own heart warm. “It was wonderful, Feli,” he breathed, gently slipping his hand into Feliciano’s now-empty one. “Your voice…” He paused, “It’s like nothing I have ever heard before.”

Ludwig felt a gentle squeeze to his hand, and he returned the gesture. He could see the love in Feliciano’s eyes, shining brighter than ever before.

Feliciano slowly leant forward, brushing his fingers delicately over Ludwig’s cheek before giving him a gentle kiss, just a ghost of a touch over his lips, as if he wasn’t sure it was okay. When Ludwig pressed forward, he relaxed, settling into the kiss.

The elder god was the first to pull away, leaving Feliciano aching for more--longing to kiss him again. 

“Ludwig.” The name came out in a huff, the god’s bottom lip jutting out in a pout.

Ludwig only smiled knowingly, rising from his chair. He didn’t need to speak--his eyes said it all:  _ follow me _ .

Feliciano hummed softly in acknowledgement, rising from the desk, his footsteps falling softly on the marble floor as Ludwig escorted him towards the back of the temple.

Sitting against the furthest wall of the sanctuary was a large bed, framed with black wood carved into intricate figures. The silken sheets called to Feliciano, tucked in neatly and shimmering in the afternoon light. 

Feliciano stopped short of the bed, eyeing Ludwig curiously. “Surely you’re going to let me kiss you more?” He murmured, tilting his head slightly.

Ludwig brushed a fly-away hair out of the younger god’s face. “You can do much more than kiss me, if you’d like.” He was satisfied by the rouge that rose up in Feliciano’s freckled cheeks.

Feliciano turned towards the bed, smoothing one hand over the soft sheets. He felt the air behind him shift as the elder god stepped forward, and the ghost of a kiss tickled the side of his neck.

“May I?” Ludwig murmured, breath warm against Feliciano’s neck. When the other’s head bobbed gently in confirmation, he began to gently slip Feliciano’s chiton off, letting the loose fabric tumble to the floor.

Feliciano shivered as the cool air hit his body, tan skin on display for his lover. Humming in satisfaction, he gently slid onto the bed, stretching himself out for the other to see. He was all curves and soft edges, his torso dotted with the same freckles that showered his cheeks.

“Must you keep me waiting?” Feliciano chuckled after a moment, giving Ludwig a mischievous smile. The other’s ears darkened with embarrassment, and Feliciano swore he heard a whisper of a curse on Ludwig’s tongue. 

Feliciano watched in adoration as the elder god slipped his own chiton off, taking in Ludwig’s figure with hungry eyes. It wasn’t the first time he had seen the other like this, but he always enjoyed admiring Ludwig’s impressive physique. He was all battle-hardened muscle, dotted with imperfections. Feliciano loved it.

“It’s impolite to stare,” Ludwig teased.

A huff of amusement. “If you think it impolite, then why do  _ you _ do it yourself?” 

Ludwig laughed. “I suppose you're right. I admit, your body is captivating.” He gently seated himself on the bed, a hand resting on Feliciano’s soft thigh. 

Feliciano’s laugh warmed Ludwig’s heart, sonorous and bright. He could feel the other god’s hand brushing over his chest, tracing the lines of hard muscle. “I like yours as well,” he admitted, although Ludwig thought that much was  _ quite _ obvious. 

Ludwig caught Feliciano’s hand in his own before it could slip any lower. “Lay down.”

Feliciano did as he was told without any argument, settling back against the plush pillows. He gazed up at Ludwig with an expression that went straight to the elder god’s groin, eyes alight with lust and love all the same.

Ludwig’s fingers traced gentle circles against Feliciano’s thigh as he captured the other god’s lips once more, kissing him with a passion he hadn’t shown before. He could feel Feliciano’s arms gently slip around his neck, pulling him deeper, urging him on. In a moment of boldness, Ludwig’s own hand slipped lower, fingertips brushing lightly against his lover’s cock. 

Feliciano’s body shivered at the touch, and Ludwig felt him gasp against his lips. When the other god did not pull back from the kiss, instead deepening it and nipping gently at Ludwig’s lips, he wrapped his calloused fingers around his length, stroking downwards over the soft skin. Ludwig kissed away the noises Feliciano made, gentle moans and an occasional whimper when the elder god gave a particularly good squeeze to his cock.

Feliciano parted, gasping for air. “Gods, Lud…” he muttered, squeezing his eyes shut as he became fully aroused, every touch rendering his words more and more incomprehensible; an occasional curse in Ancient Greek would slip past his lips, only to be cut off by a wanton moan as Ludwig drove the younger god closer and closer to the precipice.

The air in the room seemed to still when Ludwig’s hand left Feliciano’s warmed cock. The elder god had barely touched himself, yet his own member was firm and dripping just from seeing his lover in such a fit of pleasure. Feliciano’s chest heaved, beading with sweat that glistened in the afternoon sunlight;  _ such a pretty sight _ , Ludwig thought.

Ludwig watched as Feliciano’s eyes slowly opened, narrowed by arousal. He gave the other god a small smile, admiring the halfway-ruined look his face had already begun to assume. He moved forward onto his knees, settling between the younger god’s legs. 

“Up,” Ludwig requested, gently patting Feliciano’s knee. Limbs shaky, Feliciano slowly lifted his legs before letting his caves fall onto the elder god’s strong shoulders, the soft muscle barely weighing on the other. Ludwig leant forward, grasping the blankets on each side of Feliciano to hold himself in place.

With a low growl that sent tingles throughout Feliciano’s entire body, Ludwig entered him. The intrusion felt like too much at first--as if he would split open--but as the elder god eased in, centimeter by centimeter, the feeling dissipated, replaced by a pleasurable warmth that blossomed in Feliciano’s belly and spread throughout his limbs.

Feliciano couldn’t believe he’d ever forgotten what this felt like. 

The first thrust left Feliciano breathless, shaking hands clinging to the silken blankets beneath. The second thrust rendered him thoughtless. 

Ludwig had a certain level of skill when it came to coitus; that being, he was absolutely wonderful at it. Having been with the younger god for literal millennia, Ludwig knew all the right ways to get his lover off--where to direct his thrusts, how to twist his hips  _ just so _ , such that Feliciano’s body would scream with absolute pleasure.

Feliciano’s hips rolled up into each of Ludwig’s thrusts, their bodies oscillating as one. Heady moans from both parties echoed off of the high ceilings of the temple, and the volume multiplied tenfold when the elder god finally let loose.

Ludwig’s hips snapped forward with a force that drove Feliciano into the mattress. He idly thanked whomever would listen for their immortality; if it weren’t for their blessing of divine life, he surely would have killed Feliciano with his strength by now. 

Holding onto the other god’s hips to steady him, Ludwig thrust quickly and hard, feeling a tight coil winding up in his stomach. A searing heat burned throughout the entirety of his body, urging him to move faster. 

The pleasured cries of his lover spurred him on; Ludwig could feel that Feliciano was getting close as well, his own body completely in-tune with his partner’s. He could vaguely hear the smaller god begging and pleading for more, for Ludwig to take him completely, the Greek words spilling helplessly from his parted lips.

Ludwig’s hips stuttered when he finally felt his orgasm spill over him, his vision going dark for a moment as the pleasure overrode all of his senses. Feliciano was in much the same boat; he erupted with ecstasy as waves of pleasure crashed over him, drowning him and leaving him gasping for air. Tears beaded at the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill, just as he spilled all over his stomach.

Hours seemed to pass before Ludwig’s sight and Feliciano’s external sensations returned. Both parties were utterly wrecked, hair messy and bodies coated in a thin sheen of sweat. Ludwig felt utterly amazing, though; his veins coursed with ecstatic energy, leaving him feeling absolutely satisfied. It took his muddled mind, high from the pleasure, a couple moments to register that it was time for him to pull out, and he carefully exited an exhausted Feliciano.

Feliciano gave Ludwig a happy, yet bone-tired smile. The elder god felt his heart warm at the sight of his lover so satisfied, and he gave him a gentle kiss. Feliciano felt the weight of the bed shift as Ludwig rose, idly listening to the god’s footsteps receed and return as he fetched a towel to clean them off with. 

Letting the younger god rest, Ludwig gently dabbed at Feliciano’s stomach with the cloth to clean up the mess that had been made by the both of them. He could sense that the other god was already drifting off, his breathing slow beneath Ludwig’s hand as he wiped some of the sweat from Feliciano’s chest. 

  
Ludwig settled next to Feliciano after his cleaning job was finished, raising the sheets up to cover their bodies. A gentle kiss was pressed to the younger god’s cheek, all of their love and passion contained within such a small gesture.

“I hope you enjoyed your gift as much as I enjoyed mine,” Ludwig whispered, watching Feliciano’s face with strong features that had been softened by love.

The corner of Feliciano’s lips rose in the tiniest of smiles as sleep finally overtook him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I have a couple of other ideas for more Hetalia Greek God fics, so let me know if you'd be interested! Thank you for reading ;w;


End file.
